bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Set Pack
Combat Sets are a Target-Exclusive series of Bakugan and Traps or Battle Gear that correspond to a specific character in the Bakugan anime. For example, Dan's first Combat Set includes Neo Dragonoid and Scorpion. Most of them come in two different Attributes. Some of the Gundalian Invaders Combat Sets have the wrong Reference Card to their Battle Gear. First Series *Dan: Neo Dragonoid (630 Gs) and Scorpion *Marucho: Elfin (550-610-650 Gs) and Tripod Epsilon *Mira: Wilda and Baliton *Spectra: Cyborg Helios (620-630 Gs) and Metalfencer *Lync: Altair (670 Gs) and Wired (600 Gs) Second Series *Dan: Ultra Dragonoid (650 Gs) and Fire Scorpion *Ace: Percival (650 Gs) and Falcon Fly *Shun: Ingram (650 Gs) and Hylash *Volt: Mega Brontes and Dynamo Second Series Japanese * Bakugan CS-001 = Spectra:Pyrus Helios MK2 (Bakugan Battle Gear compatible) and Silver Twin Destructor (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-002 = Fabia:Haos Aranaut and Copper Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-003 = Shun:Ventus Hawktor and Gold Swayther (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-004 = Jake:Subterra Coredem and Silver Rock Hammer (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-005 = Dan:Pyrus Helix Dragonoid and Silver Jetkor (Battle Gear * Bakugan CS-006 = Marucho:Aquos Akwimos and Gold Gigarth (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-007 = Ren:Darkus Linehalt and Copper Boomix (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-008 = Lena:Aquos Phosphos and Silver Terrorcrest (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-009 = Sid:Pyrus Rubanoid and Gold Destrakon Gear (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-010 = Barodius:Darkus Dharak and Gold Airkor (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-011 = Zenet:Haos Contestir and Copper Spartablaster (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-012 = Jesse:Ventus Plitheon and Gold Vilantor Gear (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-013 = Mason:Subterra Avior and Gold Lashor (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-014 = Kazarina:Haos Lumagrowl and Gold Barias Gear (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-015 = Gill:Pyrus Krakix and Copper Vicer (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-016 = Airzel:Ventus Strikeflier and Copper Battle Turbine (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-017 = Stoica:Aquos Lythirus and Silver Razoid (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-018 = Dan:Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid and Gold Explosix Gear (Battle Gear) * Bakugan CS-019 = Nurzak:Subterra Sabator and Silver Chompixx (Battle Gear) Third Series *Dan: Helix Dragonoid (750 Gs) and Silver JetKor (50 Gs), Gate Card: Aranaut's Turf, Reference Card: JetKor *Jake: Coredem (760 Gs) and Copper Rock Hammer (70 Gs), Gate Card: Strikeflier, Reference Card: Rock Hammer *Airzel: Strikeflier and Battle Turbine *Emperor Barodius: Dharak (750 Gs) and Gold AirKor (50 Gs), Gate Card: Hawktor's Turf, Reference Card: AirKor Fourth Series *Nurzak: Sabator (770 Gs) and Chompixx (70 Gs) *Fabia: Aranaut (760 Gs) and Copper Battle Crusher (80 Gs), Gate Card: Copper Spear, Reference Card: Zukanator *Ren: Linehalt (750 Gs) and Gold Boomix (50 Gs) *Lena: Phosphos (770 Gs) and Terrorcrest (90 Gs), Gate Card: Golden Spear, Reference card: Battle Saber *Sid: Rubanoid and Destrakon Fifth Series *Zenthon: Zenthon and Meta Dragonoid (Pyrus) *Venexus: Venexus and Razenoid (Aquos) *Braxion: Braxion and Bolcanon (Ventus) *Deezall: Deezall and Taylean (Subterra) *Dreadeon: Dreadeon and Razenoid (Darkus) *Accelerak: Accelerak and Trister (Aquos) *Silent Strike: Silent Strike and Taylean (Ventus) *Slynix: Slynix and Infinity Helios (Darkus) *???: Unknown Mechtogan and Krowll (Pyrus) Gallery File:Target Combat Pack - Back.jpg|The back of a Set bakugan_combat_set_dan_dragonoid_opak.jpg|Dan's Combat Set File:Target Combat Pack - Mira.jpg|Mira's Combat Set File:Shun Combat Set.png|Shun's Combat Set File:Volt_Combat_Set.png|Volt's Combat Set File:Ace_Combat_Set.png|Ace's Combat Set File:Firescorpion.jpg|Dan's Combat Set 2 File:300.jpg|Spectra's Combat Set File:0217001710.jpg|Airzel's Combat Set 51z9XjC6mEL.jpg|Dan's Combat Set (Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders) $(KGrHqV,!g0E1e-g)7lDBNlN7wQ9EQ~~_12.jpg|Razenoid's Combat Set Dharak and airkor.jpg|Barodius's Combat Set Pack 12466897.jpg|Fabia's Combat Set Pack 320_comat_set1.jpg|Kazarina's Combat Set Pack 34899279.jpg|Shun's Combat Set Pack #2 (CombatSet) PyrusLuminoDragonoid withExplosixGear.JPG Category:Merchandise Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan